


Without Much Thought

by haraamis



Category: Bleach
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haraamis/pseuds/haraamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More often than not, Ichigo speaks before he thinks. And sometimes, there are consequences…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Much Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belina/gifts).



> Written in 2009 for belina, because I love her and felt like writing something for her. She gave me the prompts "Renji/Ichigo" and "I want you to want me".
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : The characters belong to their respective owners. The story is mine.

It happens exactly the way everything happens between them, loud and fast, with all their passion, and without much thought.

So what if at first it's just an off-handed, slightly exasperated comment Renji throws at Ichigo during one of their more wordy fights.

"So, what the hell do you want?"

And so what if Ichigo - once again - doesn't think before he speaks.

"I want you to want me!"

The heated words linger in the air as dead silence descends between them. There's a lot of staring and swallowing and opening and closing mouths on both sides while realization dawns.

After that it's a tangle of limbs and clothes and hair, hands grabbing at whatever they can reach, and teeth clashing in their haste to get as close to each other as humanly possible. Lips mash with mumbled curses and frustrated groans that give way to contented sighs and quiet moans as they find their pace, but only until things get more heated again.

It's up and down, back and forth, will against will, and strength against strength. Neither is willing to yield, and in the end they both do. Neither is able to win, and yet there is no loser in this game. It's a dance that fits them and what they are, full of fire and passion.

In the end, they both give up everything, because with them it's either all or nothing, always was and always will be, and as climax consumes them, they realize that in this, they can only win.

But that doesn't mean they will stop competing now. After all, where would be the fun in that?


End file.
